The present invention relates to hydraulic hybrid vehicles, specifically a system and method for increasing the efficiency of a hydraulic hybrid vehicle.
Generally, hydraulic hybrid vehicles store energy, in the form of hydraulic pressure, during braking of the vehicle. The vehicle then uses the stored energy to assist in propelling the vehicle.